The Great Discovery
The Great Discovery is a feature-length direct-to-DVD special. Plot The railway is preparing for Sodor Day and Thomas and James are racing to the wharf to be given a special job by Mr. Percival. Thomas wins and is sent into the hills to collect lumber with Duncan. After Thomas teases Duncan, Duncan pays Thomas out by sending him on an old, disused line which he claims will lead Thomas back to the wharf faster. After avoiding an old, collapsing bridge, Thomas takes another route at the old junction, and as he journeys further down the line, he comes across an old overgrown town. The news of Thomas' discovery spreads, and eventually reaches the Fat Controller, who tells Thomas that the town is Great Waterton - the largest town on Sodor when steam engines first came to the island. The Fat Controller decides that the restoration of the legendary lost town would be perfect for Sodor Day and calls the Pack to help. Thomas is told to take charge of the engines working around the town, while a new tank engine named Stanley is brought to do Thomas' regular jobs. All of the engines take to Stanley, who does a good job and has fun as well, but when Thomas sees Stanley doing his jobs and fraternising with his friends, he becomes jealous. Thomas is furious when Stanley takes his place at Tidmouth Sheds, and the final straw comes when Stanley takes his place as the leader of the restoration project after Thomas has an accident. Later, Thomas is shunting stone trucks for Stanley to take away when he decides to make Stanley look foolish by giving him a train too heavy for him to pull, but the plan backfires - as Stanley ascends the hill, a coupling breaks and the trucks race down the hill, veering into a siding, and crashing into the newly finished tower. The Fat Controller states that this will likely set back the restoration past Sodor Day, and Thomas is blamed. Stanley, however, realises that Thomas merely missed his friends, and wants to set things right. That night, Thomas decides to clear the rubble out of the way. He is almost finished when he accidentally bumps a truck into an old mine shaft. Racing in after it, Thomas crashes onto a wooden platform and floats down an underground waterway. The engines soon realise that Thomas is missing, and the Fat Controller organises a search effort. Meanwhile, Thomas continues floating until he reaches an opening to the mine, and is flung across a canyon and down a hill. Stanley decides to make another search effort by himself before he returns to work. Thomas, with the last of his steam, sounds a loud, long whistle. Stanley hears it and hurries to where Thomas is stranded beside the track. The two make up for their quarrel and Stanley pulls Thomas back onto the rails, but the strain is too much for Stanley and a valve bursts. Thomas, using some of Stanley's coal, pushes him back to Great Waterton. The word soon spreads that Thomas has been found. The standpipe is rebuilt, completing the restoration. As a sign of friendship, Thomas offers Stanley his last job - bringing the mayor to the festivities at Great Waterton. The engines gather at the town for the celebration and Thomas realizes just how important his friends are. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Arthur * Harvey * Stanley * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Rusty * Jack * Alfie * Max and Monty * Oliver * Ned * Buster * Madge * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Miss Jenny * Mr. Percival * Bill and Ben (do not speak) * Molly (does not speak) * Mavis (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Rocky (does not speak) * Terence (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Jeremy (does not speak) * The Mayor of Sodor (does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Whiff (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Diesel 10 (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * George (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Lord Callan (cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (cameo) * Kuffy the Clown (cameo) * Henrietta (music video cameo) * Kelly (music video cameo) Locations * Great Waterton * The Wharf * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Transfer Yards * Rolling River Bridge * Village Square * Knapford Yards * Sodor Airport * The Windmill * Gordon's Hill * Knapford * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Centre Island Quarry * Topham Hall * Tidmouth Sheds * Bluff's Cove Junction * Morgan's Mine * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Henry's Tunnel Trivia * The Great Discovery was shown in select theaters in the US throughout July, in the UK throughout September, and in Australia throughout November of 2008. It made a return to Australian theaters on January 17th, 2013. * Big Mickey and Vienna from TUGS can be seen. * This was the final Thomas and Friends production to use an all-model set. The twelfth season aired with several parts of the set in CGI, and starting with Hero of the Rails all footage was done in CGI. * Thomas, Percy, and James' large scale models were used. * Stock footage from various eleventh season episodes is used. * In Japanese releases, this runs under the name of "Rescue Thomas!! Mystery Mountain". * Pierce Brosnan was to take over as narrator starting with this special, but after HiT Entertainment announced its plans to switch to CGI, his status was changed to "special guest narrator". * Before Pierce Brosnan would take the role as the special guest narrator, Gwyneth Paltrow was in talks with HiT Entertainment, thus would have make her the first woman storyteller for the series, however she immediately left. * In the original US trailer, Fox was originally going to distributed the DVD. * Among other things, the Sodor Daily newspaper reports that "Percy is in tears", and mentions something about "Trevor the Traction Engine". Another article reports on an Alicia Botti concert. The paper's articles are apparently written by "J. K. Lee". The date for the newspaper is Monday, March 24th, 1955. * This special was broadcast on PBS Kids Sprout on June 5th and 6th, 2010. * This special was broadcast on ABC2 in Australia on April 24th, 2011. * This was the first US DVD to be released by Lionsgate. * Special Wal-Mart editions, including a bonus CD featuring all five songs from the special, were released. * This special takes place between the eleventh and twelfth seasons. * This special marks Arthur, Madge, Alfie, Max, Monty, Buster and Ned's last speaking roles to date. * This special also marks the last appearance of Molly, Elizabeth, Terence, Madge, George, Dennis, Oliver, Ned, Buster and Max & Monty to date. * This special also marks the last time Bill and Ben are seen together until Percy's Lucky Day. * This special also marks the last time Harvey speaks until Gone Fishing. Goofs * When Thomas and James race to the Wharf, the number of lines between them changes. * When Thomas and James enter the wharf, Freddie and Skarloey appear twice in two different places. * There was no need for Stanley to come to Sodor to do Thomas' work as there are other tank engines on the North Western Railway like Duck, Oliver, Rosie, and Billy available. * Stanley's siderods are out of alignment when his wheels spin as he struggles with the trucks. * When the engines are shown covered in brick dust, Toby's face looks crooked. * When Stanley returns to Great Waterton after the accident he is on the track to Thomas' left. In the next scene, when Thomas is alone in a siding, Stanley is on the track to Thomas' right. * When Stanley leaves Great Waterton to look for Thomas, James is seen at the back of the group of engines. After Stanley realises that Thomas has been feeling upset, James is seen behind the line of stone trucks. * When Thomas sees the barrier in the disused mine he brakes, but before he smashes through the barrier his wheels move. * When Thomas falls off the bank the planks of wood that also fall are bigger than him. * It is never revealed what happened to Thomas' crew after Thomas began to float down the river. * When Thomas tips over, a bent piece of rail used to push him up and off the rails can clearly be seen. His undercarriage is also visible; it appears too basic to be realistic. * Thomas' crew should have been seriously hurt when Thomas rolled over. * When Thomas comes to a stop at the bottom of the hill, the grass goes over his face, but in every following scene, the amount covering his face is different. * After Stanley pulls Thomas onto the tracks, the points that lead to where Thomas landed can be seen; this proves a hidden track was used to help Thomas onto the line. * After Thomas is pulled back onto the rails he becomes clean. * Thomas whistles after Stanley cracks a valve, but the narrator said that Thomas had no steam. * As the events of this special take place in 1955, Salty's appearance is impossible as his basis was not built for another seven years. Diesel 10's appearance would also be impossible as his basis was not built for another three years. Madge's basis was not built for another nine years and Jeremy's basis would not have been built for another eight years. It would also be impossible for Emily, Bill, or Ben to appear as Bill and Ben arrived on Sodor 11 years later. Emily arrived in 1967 or later, as Oliver, whose life she saved on her first day, arrived in 1967. * Arthur tells Emily that Thomas was found, but Emily already knew. * At the opening of Great Waterton, Gordon and Henry swap places twice by the standpipe. * Bertie has Caroline's horn sound at the end. * Thomas is too heavy to float through the flooded mine. * The tower is rebuilt in one day. But, in reality, it would have taken longer to rebuild. * Brakevans should have been added to Edward, Stanley, Peter Sam, Duncan, and Freddie's trains. * Surely, Thomas should have pushed Stanley to the repair yard when Stanley had a burst valve. * Thomas was constantly going up and down inside the mine which would have been too dangerous as the water in his boiler wouldn't cover the crown of the firebox. * When Stanley pulls Thomas back on the tracks, a thin wire is seen pulling Stanley. * On back cover of the US DVD, all of the engines are sad, yet there are balloons floating around. * On the UK DVD, in the game "Follow the Whistle", Gordon is in Edward's place. * How could Thomas whistle to Stanley if his fire was out? * The narrator said that Sir Topham Hatt and Miss Jenny arrived after the tower fell down, but Sir Topham Hatt was still at Great Waterton when the trucks rolled down the hill. Songs * Thomas and James are Racing * There's a Job for Everyone * Where, oh Where is Thomas? * Engine Rollcall * Thomas, You're the Leader Special features * Behind the Scenes with Pierce Brosnan * Spot the Difference * Tough Trucks! * Thomas' Puzzle Parts * Trailers Quotes * Thomas: I am brave and I am strong. I'll get to the Wharf and it won't take long! * Thomas: I'm going to win! * James: No, I will! Gallery File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDbackcover.jpg|US back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVD.jpg|UK DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDBackCover.jpg|UK back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|UK Cover Spine File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDDisc.jpg|UK Disc File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustralianDVDcover.jpg|Australian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryAustraliancarrycaseDVD.jpg|Australian carry case File:ChineseTheGreatDiscoveryDVD.jpg|Chinese DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(TaiwaneseDVD).png|Taiwanese DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(TaiwaneseDVD)backcover.png|Taiwanese DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianDVD.jpg|Norwegian DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryNorwegianDVDBackCover.jpg|Norwegian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryPolishDVD.jpg|Polish DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanDVD.jpg|German DVD File:TheGreatDiscoveryGermanDVDbackcover.jpg|German DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishcover.jpg|Swedish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoverySwedishbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishcover.jpg|Danish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryDanishbackcover.jpg|Danish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishcover.jpg|Finnish DVD cover File:TheGreatDiscoveryFinnishbackcover.jpg|Finnish DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveyBraziliancover.jpg|Brazilian cover File:TheGreatDiscovery(SouthAfricanDVD).png|South African DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(ItalianDVD).png|Italian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(MalaysianDVD).png|Malaysian DVD File:TheGreatDiscovery(MalaysianDVD)backcover.png|Malaysian DVD back cover File:TheGreatDiscoveyUKVUEposter.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoverytitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomaslogs.jpg|Thomas with some logs File:Stanleyworried.jpg|Stanley gets worried File:TheGreatDiscovery10.PNG|Thomas discovers Great Waterton File:LadyHattSirTophamHatt.jpg|Lady Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt File:StanleyAnnieClarabel.jpg|Stanley, Annie, and Clarabel File:MavisTheGreatDiscovery.jpg|Mavis File:Thomasbridge.jpg|Thomas on Rolling River Bridge|link=Rolling River Bridge File:HelloStanley.png|Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery24.png|Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery25.png|George at the carnival File:TheGreatDiscovery26.png|James File:TheGreatDiscovery27.png File:TheGreatDiscovery28.png File:TheGreatDiscovery29.png File:TheGreatDiscovery30.png File:TheGreatDiscovery31.png File:TheGreatDiscovery32.png|Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery33.png File:TheGreatDiscovery34.png File:TheGreatDiscovery35.png File:TheGreatDiscovery36.png File:TheGreatDiscovery37.png File:TheGreatDiscovery38.png File:TheGreatDiscovery39.png File:TheGreatDiscovery40.png File:TheGreatDiscovery41.png File:TheGreatDiscovery42.png File:TheGreatDiscovery43.png File:TheGreatDiscovery44.png File:TheGreatDiscovery45.png File:TheGreatDiscovery46.png File:TheGreatDiscovery47.png File:TheGreatDiscovery48.png File:TheGreatDiscovery49.png File:TheGreatDiscovery50.png File:TheGreatDiscovery51.png File:TheGreatDiscovery52.png File:TheGreatDiscovery53.png File:TheGreatDiscovery54.png File:TheGreatDiscovery55.png File:TheGreatDiscovery56.png File:TheGreatDiscovery57.png File:TheGreatDiscovery58.png|Mighty Mac and Madge File:TheGreatDiscovery59.png|Mighty Mac and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery60.png|Skarloey and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery61.png|Skarloey and Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery62.png|Mr.Percival and Rheneas File:TheGreatDiscovery63.png|Harold and Mr. Percival File:TheGreatDiscovery64.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Harold File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png File:TheGreatDiscovery66.png File:TheGreatDiscovery67.png File:TheGreatDiscovery68.png File:TheGreatDiscovery69.png File:TheGreatDiscovery71.png File:TheGreatDiscovery72.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Miss Jenny File:TheGreatDiscovery73.png|Monty and Max with Miss Jenny File:TheGreatDiscovery74.png|Jack File:TheGreatDiscovery75.png File:TheGreatDiscovery76.png|Skarloey, Rheneas, and Peter Sam File:TheGreatDiscovery77.png|Freddie, Duncan, and Sir Handel File:TheGreatDiscovery78.png File:TheGreatDiscovery79.png File:TheGreatDiscovery80.png File:TheGreatDiscovery81.png|Salty, James, Henry, and the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery82.png File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png File:TheGreatDiscovery84.png|James and Henry File:TheGreatDiscovery85.png|Salty, James, Henry, the Fat Controller, and Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery86.png File:TheGreatDiscovery87.png File:TheGreatDiscovery88.png File:TheGreatDiscovery89.png File:TheGreatDiscovery90.png File:TheGreatDiscovery91.png File:TheGreatDiscovery92.png File:TheGreatDiscovery93.png File:TheGreatDiscovery94.png File:TheGreatDiscovery95.png File:TheGreatDiscovery96.png File:TheGreatDiscovery97.png File:TheGreatDiscovery98.png File:TheGreatDiscovery99.png File:TheGreatDiscovery100.png|Stanley, Percy, and Edward File:TheGreatDiscovery101.png File:TheGreatDiscovery102.png|Gordon, Emily, Henry, and James File:TheGreatDiscovery103.png File:TheGreatDiscovery104.png File:TheGreatDiscovery105.png File:TheGreatDiscovery106.png File:TheGreatDiscovery107.png File:TheGreatDiscovery108.png File:TheGreatDiscovery109.png File:TheGreatDiscovery110.png File:TheGreatDiscovery111.png|Edward, Thomas, and Rocky File:TheGreatDiscovery112.png File:TheGreatDiscovery113.png File:TheGreatDiscovery114.png File:TheGreatDiscovery115.png File:TheGreatDiscovery116.png File:TheGreatDiscovery117.png File:TheGreatDiscovery118.png File:TheGreatDiscovery119.png File:TheGreatDiscovery120.png File:TheGreatDiscovery121.png File:TheGreatDiscovery122.png File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png File:TheGreatDiscovery124.png File:TheGreatDiscovery125.png|James, Thomas, and Toby File:TheGreatDiscovery126.png File:TheGreatDiscovery127.png File:TheGreatDiscovery128.png File:TheGreatDiscovery129.png File:TheGreatDiscovery130.png File:TheGreatDiscovery131.png File:TheGreatDiscovery132.png File:TheGreatDiscovery133.png File:TheGreatDiscovery134.png File:TheGreatDiscovery135.png|James, Thomas, and Gordon File:TheGreatDiscovery136.png File:TheGreatDiscovery137.png File:Morgan'sMineEntrance.png File:TheGreatDiscovery218.png File:Morgan'sMineEntrance2.png File:TheGreatDiscovery138.png File:Morgan'sMineBridge.png File:TheGreatDiscovery139.png File:TheGreatDiscovery140.png File:TheGreatDiscovery141.png File:TheGreatDiscovery142.png File:TheGreatDiscovery143.png|Thomas lands in the water File:TheGreatDiscovery144.png File:TheGreatDiscovery145.png File:TheGreatDiscovery146.png|Stanley with the Steam Team File:TheGreatDiscovery147.png File:TheGreatDiscovery148.png File:TheGreatDiscovery149.png File:TheGreatDiscovery150.png|James, Skarloey, Rheneas, and Duncan File:TheGreatDiscovery151.png File:TheGreatDiscovery152.png File:TheGreatDiscovery153.png|Jack and Percy File:TheGreatDiscovery154.png|Jack, Ned, Alfie, and Oliver File:TheGreatDiscovery155.png|Edward File:TheGreatDiscovery156.png|Mr. Percival File:TheGreatDiscovery157.png File:TheGreatDiscovery158.png|Gordon, Percy, and Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery159.png File:TheGreatDiscovery160.png File:TheGreatDiscovery161.png File:TheGreatDiscovery162.png File:TheGreatDiscovery163.png File:TheGreatDiscovery164.png File:TheGreatDiscovery165.png File:TheGreatDiscovery166.png File:TheGreatDiscovery167.png File:TheGreatDiscovery168.png File:TheGreatDiscovery169.png File:TheGreatDiscovery170.png File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery172.png File:TheGreatDiscovery173.png|Rocky and Henry File:TheGreatDiscovery174.png File:TheGreatDiscovery175.png File:TheGreatDiscovery176.png File:TheGreatDiscovery177.png File:TheGreatDiscovery178.png File:TheGreatDiscovery179.png|Terence and Harvey File:TheGreatDiscovery180.png|Harvey and Trevor File:TheGreatDiscovery181.png File:TheGreatDiscovery182.png|Bill and Ben File:TheGreatDiscovery183.png|Ben and Molly File:TheGreatDiscovery184.png|Bill File:TheGreatDiscovery185.png|Ben File:TheGreatDiscovery186.png File:TheGreatDiscovery187.png|The diesels at the quarry File:TheGreatDiscovery188.png|'Arry and Bert with Salty File:TheGreatDiscovery189.png|Percy, Gordon, Toby, and James File:TheGreatDiscovery190.png File:TheGreatDiscovery191.png File:TheGreatDiscovery192.png|Buster and Alfie File:TheGreatDiscovery193.png|Oliver and Ned File:TheGreatDiscovery194.png|Harold and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery195.png File:TheGreatDiscovery196.png|Lady Hatt and Bertie File:TheGreatDiscovery197.png|Sir Topham and Lady Hatt File:TheGreatDiscovery198.png File:TheGreatDiscovery199.png|Salty and the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery200.png File:TheGreatDiscovery201.png File:TheGreatDiscovery202.png File:TheGreatDiscovery203.png File:TheGreatDiscovery204.png File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png File:TheGreatDiscovery206.png File:TheGreatDiscovery207.png File:TheGreatDiscovery208.png File:TheGreatDiscovery209.png File:TheGreatDiscovery210.png File:TheGreatDiscovery211.png|Jeremy flies over Great Waterton File:TheGreatDiscovery212.png File:TheGreatDiscovery213.png|Henry and Gordon File:TheGreatDiscovery214.png File:TheGreatDiscovery215.png File:TheGreatDiscovery216.png File:TheGreatDiscovery217.png|Bertie and the brass band File:TheGreatDiscovery218.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery219.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery220.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery221.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery222.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery223.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery225.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery226.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery227.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery228.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery229.png File:TheGreatDiscovery230.png File:TheGreatDiscovery231.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery232.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery233.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery234.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery235.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery236.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery239.jpg File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu.jpg|US main menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu2.jpg|US bonus features File:TheGreatDiscoveryUSDVDmenu3.jpg|US language selection menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDtitlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDmenu1.png|Main menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDmenu2.png|Scene selection menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDmenu3.png File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDmenu4.png|Extras menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDmenu5.png|Song selection menu File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDFollowtheWhistlegame.png|Follow the Whistle game File:TheGreatDiscoveryUKDVDIntroducingStanley.png|Introducing Stanley File:TheGreatDiscoveryBrazilianDVDmainmenu.png|Brazilian main menu External links * HIT Entertainment Press Release * BBC NEWS | Entertainment | Brosnan to narrate Thomas series Category:Specials Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Taiwanese DVD/VCD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases Category:Japanese VHS/DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases